skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: FUSION
Skylanders: Fusion is the fanon 7th installment in the franchise, slated for release on August 20th, 2018. Story Long ago, the ancients created a powerful core, known as the Fusion Matrix. This ancient artifact allowed for two beings to become one, united in body and soul. When two beings fitting the requirements used this object, the results were unstoppable. But a dark force longed for the power, and sent his army to seize the power. The ancients used every ounce of strength they had to seal this dark force away, trapping him in the underworld. The fusion matrix was then sealed away, to prevent evil forces from finding it. Thousands of years later, Kaos has escaped his temporary capture at the academy, and seeks a new way to get back at those skylanders. He eventually stumbles on a stone crypt- which he opens. Opening the crypt releases Malefor- the ancient dragon ruler of the Underworld. The two team up, both having a bone to pick with the skylanders. With evil forces rising, Eon has unleashed the Fusion Matrix, giving the amazing power of fusion to 20 advanced fighters. Now, you must use the power of the Fusion Portal to stop Malefor and save skylands! Gimmick- FUSIONS The 20 main skylanders in this game are the Fusion Masters- characters with special light up bases. When the fusion portal is put into fusion mode (via pressing a button on the side), you can place 1 attacker class FM and 1 defender class FM to form a fusion character in-game! 10 of the 20 Fusion Masters are of the "Attacker Class"- warriors who fight up close. The other 10 are "Defender Class"-fighters who use their weapons to defend and support. Fusion can occur between any Attacker and any Defender- with 100 possible options! In addition, there will be 20 new cores, 18 new reposes, and 8 new lightcores! ROSTER WATER- Icecap (Attacker Fusion Master) Mermacho (Defender Fusion Master) Trenchmouth Tsunami Snow-Brawl Slam Bam (S3) Sea Surge Punk Shock (S2) Lightcore Zap FIRE- Tortoa (Attacker Fusion Master) Forgemaster (Defender Fusion Master) Hot Shot Inferno Sacred Sword Ignitor (S3) Heatwave Sunburn (S2) Lightcore Fryno EARTH- Rockslide (Attacker Fusion Master) Megataur (Defender Fusion Master) Cliffhanger Spectrolite Hammertail Bash (S3) Bismuth Prism Break (S4) Lightcore Scorp LIFE- Gardoom (Attacker Fusion Master) Beetleblast (Defender Fusion Master) Bad Breath Ripbud Hive Mind Bumble Blast (S2) Veggie Vengeance Food Fight (S2) Lightcore Zoo Lou UNDEAD- Shockenstein (Attacker Fusion Master) Spectre (Defender Fusion Master) Bonecrusher Grave Digger Chain-Killer Ghost Roaster (S2) Royal Guard Chop Chop (S4) Lightcore Bat Spin AIR- Skyshot (Attacker Fusion Master) Forecast (Defender Fusion Master) Eye Soar Carrie Stay Puffed Pop Thorn (S2) Tempest Whirlwind (S4) Lightcore Scratch TECH- Compactank (Attacker Fusion Master) Jumpercable (Defender Fusion Master) Rebound Rumblebee Dyna-Mighty Boomer (S2) Evangelion Drobot (S3) Lightcore Trigger Happy MAGIC- Clairvvoya (Attacker Fusion Master) Ursa Major (Defender Fusion Master) Clayday Ringleader Dragon Duo Spyro (S4) Goliath Dune Bug (S2) Lightcore Double Trouble LIGHT- Hyperbeam (Attacker Fusion Master) Sun Block (Defender Fusion Master) Smashlight Dawn Primadonna Spotlight (S2) DARK- Wrap-Up (Attacker Fusion Master) Arachening (Defender Fusion Master) Trenchcoat Gato Astral Blackout (S2) LEVELS 1. The Crystal Climb 2. Cloudcracker Tower 3. Flaming Forest 4. Bubble Beach 5. Gillitary Sea Base 6. Sunken Labyrinth 7. Soda Shipwreck 8. Pinwheel Prairie 9. Secret Passage Of Supreme Secrecy 10. Afterlife Arena 11. Prism City 12. Sunscraper Tower 13. Spectral Springs 14. Dream Zone 15. Nightmare Manor 16. Cursed Scrapyard 17. Arkeyan Archive 18. Brimstone Basin 19. Operation: Night Heist 20. Shrouded Stash 21. Path Of Souls 22. Dragon's Spire 23. Wrath Of Malefor 24. Underworld Outpost (AP with Grave Digger) 25. Sunbeam Temple (AP with Dawn) 26. Firepower Factory (AP with Rumblebee) 27. Waterfall Of Wonder (AP with Tsunami) Category:ZapNorris